Fighting Blind
by Rabid Chibi Squirrels Inc
Summary: Kurama is losing his sight, and is called out to a fight with his family's lives on the line. Will he be able to fight this new enemy without getting killed? RR
1. Losing Sight of Reality

**Heya, it's Kitsune! This is one of the promised fics. Sorry that these have been taking long, but there have been certain other fics that just pop up and demand attention. So, here's the ficcy, enjoy!**

**Fighting Blind**

**Chapter 1: Losing Sight of Reality**

Kurama wandered down the street, completely oblivious of where he was going. But, then again, who cared? It wasn't like anyone really cared about where he went. Sure, there was his mother, but she was currently visiting young Shuichi and her new husband. Other than that, there was no one.

He sighed. His vision was becoming blurrier by the minute. Perhaps he should have mentioned it to his mother, but no. They couldn't afford an operation. It wasn't possible, not at a time like this.

Still he stretched out his awareness in order to 'see'. This was a very strange event in his life, and even with his heightened senses, he still tripped on the stones on the pavement or the slight rise of the sidewalk.

He caught himself, though, and carried on.

It was at this time that he realized that there was no one else around him. He stopped. It was awfully quiet. Just a little too quiet.

There it was, the small tickle of ki that told him he was being followed. The ki sense grew and he barely managed to dodge the full force attack that was sent his way. Judging by the smell of it, it was fire. He dodged to the right, bringing out his rosewhip and readied it.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" he called. Judging by what he could see, it was a demon about his height, with flaming red hair and a black suit. Curse his failing human vision!

He heard a light chuckle and he squinted. "So, you were able to dodge my attacks. I'm not surprised, considering your strength level."

"Who are you? State your name!" Kurama said.

"Pardon me, my name is Keisuke," the demon said, apparently bowing, "Are you not Youko Kurama?"

"That's me. What do you want?"

"I wish to issue a challenge to you."

"A challenge?" Kurama wondered.

"You will come to Kasawari Village and fight me in three days, or your family dies," Keisuke said. He smirked.

"You will not touch them!" Kurama shouted, swinging his whip. However, it did not hit the demon, as he phazed out of the way. Kurama glanced around. He was nowhere, but his ki signiture was still strong.

"Remember, Kurama, three days. And you will fight me alone." He laughed maniacally and his ki disappeared.

Kurama put the whip away and slumped to the ground. "What am I gonna do?"

**There's chapter 1. Here's the spoiler.**

_Kurama ventures to Koenma, seeking advice on his new adversary, and just so happens to mention his ailing eyesight to the rest of the tantei. Slowly, his eyes are turning a ghastly white. What will he do while he is barely able to see? Find out in the next chapter of Fighting Blind!_

**Alrighty, review, please! 5 reviews gets an update!**


	2. Kurama Comes Clean

**Kitsune: Hey everyone! Sorry this took so long to get up.**

**Jeremy: I'm back!**

**Kitsune: We finally found a way to keep in touch, but it has to remain a secret, in case someone wants to block off that site, too.**

**Jeremy: Quizilla's already useless to both of us. My librarian blocked it, too.**

**Kitsune: How can they be so cruel to us? Anyways, for those of you who are confused about the whole "review for an update thing", it takes 5 reviews for us to make a chapter. When I said that "10 reviews until the next update", I meant that I'd already recieved 5 reviews for Chapter 2, and I need 5 more (making 10) for me to update on Chapter 3.**

**Jeremy: Although she's already behind with that. You need to be careful, otherwise you'll fall too far behind.**

**Kitsune: I know. I'm still trying to figure all this out. Review responses are at the bottom of the chapter. Review this. Flames will be used to make smores!**

**Jeremy: RCS, Inc. does not own YYH or its characters.**

**Kitsune: But I'm next in line for the job! PS: Our OCs have minor roles, don't worry.**

**Fighting Blind**

**Chapter 2: Kurama Comes Clean**

He stood up, trying his best to look around him. Keisuke was gone. He was sure of that. But it would not be the last he saw of the demon. Oh, no. That beast still had his family held captive. Who knew what he would do to them? What would he put them through? Would he torture them, or let his secret slip?

Right now, that didn't matter. Kurama didn't give a pig's ass if Shiori found out he was a demon, now. He needed to make sure she was safe.

Keisuke would pay.

He stumbled almost blindly towards the portal he sensed nearby. Thank Inari that being blind hightened his other senses, including his Spirit Awareness, otherwise, he'd probably walk into the road and get hit by a car. He wouldn't safe Shiori that way. No.

He stumbled through the portal. He had to see Koenma.

:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:

Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, and Botan stood in front of Koenma's desk, waiting for his attention. The girls (Sora, Sahara, and Kitsune), wouldn't be a part of the next couple missions. They'd volunteered to help bring the dead to heaven, because Koenma was short on help. Kaonashi now worked part-time for Spirit World, finding and filing folders, sorting books in the grand library, and other such tasks.

Kaonashi stood next to Koenma's desk, as Koenma frantically stamped away at the papers on his desk. "Team, this is very serious," he said, still stamping. "A demon has escaped Reikai prison, and we need you to track him down."

Kaonashi pushed a button on a remote and a large screen slid down slowly from the ceiling, until it hovered a couple inches above Koenma's head. He pressed another button and the screen lit up. It showed a male demon with spikey flame-colored hair and wearing a black ninja suit. He also had flaming red eyes with flecks of gold in them.

"His name is Kinyobi Keisuke, and he is a fire demon. He was tried for genocide," Koenma explained.

"Just how many people did he kill?" Kuwabara asked.

"Four million, two hundred and fifty thousand," Koenma stated, then added, "At the same time." The demi-god sighed, stamping the papers. "This was long ago, and he was given minimum punishment: four thousand years in Reikai prison. He escaped recently. He still had at least 300 years left to serve.

"He was last seen in Kurama's neighborhood. We've had ferrygirls and ogres searching for him, but so far, we haven't found him. He is very dangerous, so be careful."

"I know, I had a meeting with him just a little while ago . . ."

Everyone jumped at the tired, shakey voice. They turned to see Kurama standing in the doorway, his arms outstretched, and holding both giant doors open. He was soaking wet, and the others in the office saw that there was a massive thunderstorm outside. Lightning flashed, and Kurama stumbled forward, letting go of the door, which slammed shut behind him. He fell to his knees, uttering one word, "Help."

"Kurama, what happened?" Yusuke asked, rushing to his friend's side. However, he was stopped as Kurama looked up. His normally green eyes were swirling with ghastly white, and they had a tired, almost haunted look to them. Yusuke nearly stumbled backwards because of the intensity of his friend's gaze.

"What happened to your eyes?" the spirit detective asked in horror.

The other detectives rushed to him, and even Koenma stood up. "Get the girls, Kaonashi," he ordered, running over to Kurama. Kaonashi bowed.

"Hai." He dashed off, trying to find his girlfriend and her friends.

Yusuke and Kuwabara helped Kurama into a chair, where the fox collapsed, exhausted. He breathed heavily.

"I tried finding the temple, but it was hard," he said.

"What happened to you? What happened to your eyes?" Kaonashi asked, coming back with Kitsune, Sora and Sahara. However, Kitsune stopped, noticing the look in Kurama's eyes. She gasped, rushing forward and holding her finger in front of his eyes.

"What do you see?" she asked.

"I _can't_ see, that's the problem," Kurama said, "And what do you mean, 'what happaned to my eyes?' Is there something wrong that you notice that I don't?"

"They're turning white," Sora stated, "And fast."

Hiei gave Kurama a mental picture of himself and adding emphasis on his eyes. The swirling white has stopped, and seemed frozen and hard, trying to inch up his iris. (I think that's the colored part of the eye. Correct me if I'm wrong.) Kurama gave a soft moan. This was going out of hand.

"Kurama, what's going on?"

"I believe my eyesight is failing, nothing more," he said, "Anyways, I met up with this Keisuke. He attacked me, but I dodged, and then he confronted me. He said that he has my family and that I have three days until I fight him, otherwise he'll kill my family."

"You can't fight him while you're going blind, it's suicide!" Sora exclaimed.

"I think Keisuke planned this," Sahara said, "He knew Kurama was going blind, so he issued a challenge. And he knows that Kurama would do anything for his family."

"Kitsune, Sora, Sahara," Kaonashi said, "Go and find Yukina. Bring her here. Maybe she could help."

"Alright," the three said, and dashed off.

They returned a while later with the tiny ice maiden in tow. They left Kurama and Yukina alone for her to 'heal' his eyes. An hour later, she stepped into the other room, shaking her head.

"I've done all I can," she said, in her alto voice, "I can do nothing. This is beyond my capabilities to heal."

"I thought your powers included healing blindness," Yusuke said, in a slightly worried tone.

"It can," she said.

"Then this means that this is no ordinary case of blindness Kurama is developing," Hiei said, from his position on the windowsill.

The other detectives filed into the room. Yusuke approached Kurama, who had black glasses over his eyes. "So, what are you gonna do?" the detective asked, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"I have no other choice," Kurama replied, "I have to fight him."

"What? No! You need an operation, or something!" Yusuke protested.

"It's beyond me, Yusuke," Kurama said, "I don't have the money to afford an operation, and it would take at least two months for this to heal. My family would die by then. I cannot let that happen."

"Kurama," Kitsune said, meekly, "Keisuke is a fire demon. You control plants. You'll be crushed if you try to go into this. Let us help--"

"NO!"

All were shocked at the usually composed fox's outburst. He'd leaned forward and reached a hand out, as if trying to stop her statement, his eyebrows raised in an attempt to look frightened or shocked. It was working.

He composed himself again, sinking back into the chair. "No . . ." he repeated, "I have to fight him alone. Otherwise, my family will die . . ."

"Let's see your eyes," Kaonashi said. Kurama pulled off the glasses, as the others gasped. The whiteness had nearly engulfed his entire eye. There was just a bit of green showing, and, of course, the pupils were still black, although they were greying slightly.

Kurama put the glasses back on. Kaonashi ushered the girls and himself out of the room, save for Botan. Kuwabara, Hiei, and Koenma also exited. Yusuke gave Kurama a sympathetic look, and put a hand on his shoulder. Kurama smiled sadly at the gesture before Yusuke exited.

Botan walked over to Kurama, putting her head on his shoulder and sighing. Kurama put a hand on hers, and they stayed like that.

Kurama had three days.

**Alrighty, there's your update, and here are your review responses!**

**(PS. I start at the bottom and go up.)**

**KyoHanna -- Thanks very much for the compliment, and thanks for putting me on your alert list. Here's you update!**

**Lonelyfox -- Uh, thanks, but please don't yell at the reviewers (that's my job V), although I really appreciate your enthusiasm.**

**kahuffstix -- Here's your update!**

**Fox soul -- Here's your update!**

**stuck-in-a-tree -- That is something that will be found out in later chapters. Sorry, I can't give that info away.**

**neko kitkat -- I'll update more as soon as I can!**

**Ookami Youkai Ali -- Thanks!**

**clover381325 -- Thanks!**

**neko kitkat -- That was explained in the beginning author's note, so look up there, plz. Thanks for your support!**

**mistic fox -- I'll update as soon as I make the next chapter! Thanks!**

**Thanks to the above people for reviewing, next chapter is coming soon. Please also read and review my other stories. Here's your spoiler.**

_Kurama and Botan realize they have a little more in common than they think. But will a budding relationship between the two end so suddenly and tragically? Kurama still has 3 days to train himself to get used to his blindness and fight Keisuke. But will that be enough?_


	3. Chronicals of Reaper and Fox

**Yay, we got reviews, so here's an update! This is my first attempt at the Kurama/Botan pairing.**

**Don't own.**

**Fighting Blind**

**Chapter 3: Chronicles of Reaper and Fox**

Botan sighed. "I'm sorry, Kurama," she whispered. He shook his head.

"Don't be sorry," he said, "I wish I knew what was wrong with me."

"Kurama, it's a disease. It's nothing wrong with _you_." Botan looked down, her eyes sad. "I wish there was more I could do to help you."

They both were silent for a while, until Botan spoke up again.

"You know, I see people die, and I see their friends and relatives grieving for them. It makes me so sad. You are lucky to have a family, Kurama. I don't even know where I came from." the Grim Reaper said.

Kurama 'looked' at her, (well, turned his head in the direction of her voice. Same difference.) "What do you mean, Botan?"

"Well, I dunno," Botan looked down once more. "I mean, I was just . . . here, working for Lord Enma. I don't remember anything about my past. All I know is that my job is to usher the dead to the afterlife."

"It's alright, Botan," Kurama said, "We can figure it out. nd besides, there are many of us who have problems with our past. Take me, for example, I was a thief, most wanted in Makai, and here I am today, a Spirit Detective working for the people who set out to capture me."

Botan nodded. Kurama continued.

"Then there's Kaonashi. His brother killed his father, and he never even knew his mother. And Yusuke, remember Atsuko? And we've never even heard of Kuwabara and Shizuru's parents, and Hiei never talks about his family. They banished him, remember?

"Plus there's Sora. Her entire clan was killed by Jyaki, who was Kitsune's ex-boyfriend. He ruined both of their lives. And Kitsune isn't entirely sure of her past either. After all, living for more than 1000 years gets confusing, and she's lived for over 5000. And we've all heard Sahara's tales of how life treated her in her Father's care."

"What are you saying?" Botan asked.

"Think about it. Even though most of our lives have been messed up, we survive by being around each other. We're all like a family, Botan."

Both were silent once more. Kurama sighed.

"I'd give anything to see your face again, Botan," Kurama said, taking her hand, "See your bright smile, your blue hair and amethyst eyes. But I can't see anything. Any of it. I'm sorry, Botan."

"No, Kurama," she replied, "Don't be sorry."

Kurama suddenly hugged her close. Surprised by this, she gave a small squeak, but then relaxed in his arms. Sighing, she smiled. Kurama pulled back and kissed her forehead. "I love you, Botan."

"I love you, too, Kurama." she whispered back. Tears glistened in her eyes and she wiped them away. They both stood, and Kurama laced her fingers with his. They walked out of the room, with Botan guiding him, and into the office. Koenma sat at his desk, stamping papers. No one else seemed to be around, aside from the onis running around everywhere.

Suddenly, a loud explosion, followed by a rumbling, caught everyone's attention. Everyone panicked as smoething tore the roof off of the building, and a large onilike creature stood, towering over them. It was some sort of demon related to giants.

Kaonashi, Kitsune, Sora, Sahara, and the rest of the Tantei gathered around Koenma, weapons drawn.

The creature smirked, reaching down and grabbing Botan. It began to lift her away, but she screamed and held onto Kurama's hand.

"Kurama!"

"Botan! No!" he cried. Her hand slipped from his grip, and she was lost to him. She screamed, hair coming undone from its ponytail and flying around her face. There was a deep chuckle, and someone appeared on the oni's shoulder.

"Well, well, well, we meet again, Kurama," Keisuke said.

"Release her!" Kurama growled.

"You have three days, Kurama, remember," Keisuke said, "Now is not the time to make threats at me. You'll face me soon enough." They left in a blur. Kurama fell to his knees, crying out, "BOTAN!"

The others rushed to him to see if he was alright, but no. Nothing was alright. Everything was wrong. She was all he had left. Why did Keisuke want her? Was he spying on them? Did he know about them now? So many questions remained unanswered.

Kurama's gaze darkened, and he stood up. Yusuke looked surprised.

"Kurama?"

"Train me."

"What?"

Kurama looked up into Yusuke's face.

"Train me to fight blind."

Hiei stepped forward. "But, Kurama, it would take more than just three days to train you."

"I don't care!" Kurama exclaimed, "Just train me, and don't go easy on me because I'm your friend and I'm blind."

"But, Kurama, you could get hurt," Sora protested.

"I don't care, I have to save Botan and my parents."

Everyone was still unsure, but agreed to it. Kurama thanked them, and they set off to train.

**Sorry this was short, but I thought about doing the days and nights as separate chapters. These chapters are all short (well, short compared to Kyofu Tournament and Chain Letter). That's because I thought this wasn't a big fic as those other ones. This is a sort of side fic. Just like the Grudge and a few others I tried.**

**5 more reviews gets an update! Review, please, and here's the spoiler.**

_Botan has now been kidnapped, and it's up to Kurama to save her. Day one goes by with Kurama being trained by Yusuke. Meanwhile, Kaonashi and the girls do research on Keisuke and try to find any weaknesses. But will this training work?_


	4. To Train The Blind

**Hello everybody! Sorry it took a while to update this, but we've been busy with other things. I have many things I need to do! Like getting back in touch with IDontWannaKnowNFG and ask about what's going on with Thriller (she hasn't updated yet. I don't know if she's gotten many reviews . . .) I apologise for not getting these out sooner. I need to update the 'Chain Letter' series and other assorted fics. So, please enjoy and please review! Thank you!**

**-- Kitsune of Rabid Chibi Squirrels Inc.**

_**I, Kitsune Takaya, being of sound mind, hereby state that Rabid Chibi Squirrels Inc holds no possession of Yu-Yu-Hakusho or it's characters. They are copyright of Yoshihiro Togashi, and are by no means ours. The idea, is ours, and we copyright it, so there will be no stealing permitted upon entering the fanfic zone.**_

**Fighting Blind**

**Chapter 4: To Train The Blind**

Kurama stood in the middle of a forest. His now white eyes gazed back at Hiei, however, all Kurama could see was the dark void around him. He'd come here for one purpose: to be trained by Hiei.

To fight blind.

Hiei looked at his ally, almost with pity. He knew what Kurama's family meant to him. He'd do anything for them. Kurama had once been a ruthless bandit with little to no moral feelings. It was when he'd been reborn into a human shell that he'd learn to love. And now that Shiori and her step-husband and step-son were in danger, it must have brought true horror to Kurama's heart to know he couldn't see or do anything to stop this madman. His family's life was on the line.

And not only them, but Botan, too! Kurama must have really thought he'd failed her. Hiei didn't want to poke business into Kurama's mind, and it was all too tempting not to. But, for the sake of his friend, he wouldn't. Hiei knew, anyway, that Kurama and Botan loved each other.

He almost couldn't find any words to say. His throat tightened, slightly. But he regained his composure and asked, "Are you sure you want to do this, Kurama?"

Kurama's inclined his head in Hiei's direction. He nodded. "I have no choice, Hiei. I'll do anything to save Botan and my family." He declined his head, seemingly gazing down at the ground. "I will not let Keisuke win."

Hiei glanced away. "To tell you the truth, Kurama, I don't know how I'll help you train while you're in that condition." He sighed, softly. "I suppose we'll start by how much your other senses have increased. We'll start with touch."

Kurama tensed slightly. "But, shouldn't I focus on other senses before that? It may mislead me."

"You're right, I'm sorry," Hiei said. "Hearing, since it may be easiest for you." He whistled, and out came Hinageshi with a set of bells. She bowed and left. "Now," Hiei said, picking up a bell without making it cause noise. "What am I holding?"

Kurama shook his head. "I don't hear anything. I don't know."

"Concentrate, Kurama," Hiei said, sternly. He lifted the bell slightly. "_What_ am I holding?" Then he swung it, lightly, creating a sharp, resonating, _ding_ sound.

"A . . . bell?" the vision-impaired fox said.

"Where is the sound coming from?" Hiei asked, walking around Kurama, and ringing the bell.

"Behind me?"

"To your left," Hiei said. He walked around again. "Now where?" He rang the bell.

"In front of me."

Hiei nodded. "Correct." They continued this, until Hiei decided to try a different sense.

**-**

Kuwabara helped with this. He was eating something, and Kurama had to find out what.

A spicy scent filled his nose. "Is it Italian?"

Hiei glanced at what Kuwabara was holding. "Yes."

"Is it pasta?"

"No."

Kurama softly bit his lip. "Is it . . . pizza?"

"What kind?"

Kurama shook his head. Curse his damn human senses! "I can't tell."

"Well, focus on that more. On to the next sense."

**-**

"How am I supposed to taste anything in battle?" Kurama asked.

"Various animals do it all the time," Hiei replied. "Especialy serpents. They taste the air around them to get a better idea of what lies ahead."

Kurama stuck out his tongue for a little bit. He sighed in frustration. "Hiei, this is stupid!"

"It isn't! You need the best of your abilities to determine where Keisuke will be when you fight!"

"I'm not a snake!" Kurama protested.

Hiei sighed. "We'll work on it more."

**-**

Hiei had brought Kurama to a different place. "Use a combination of your senses to figure out where you are," Hiei instructed.

"How?"

"Are you that stupid!?" Hiei snapped. Kurama recoiled. "Feel around!"

Kurama put his arms out in front of him and took a step. He felt something . . . rocky. Sound assaulted his ears. Something crashed against something . . . the sound of waves breaking against rocks . . . somewhere, a seagull gave a cry, faint on the wind. He smelled . . . and, _tasted_, the salt on the wind.

"Hiei, why are we by the seacliffs?" Kurama asked.

Hiei smiled, approvingly.

**-**

Hiei continued to walk in circles around Kurama, ringing the bell, until Kurama eventually got the hang of it. Now he didn't need to call out where, he merely needed to move his head to where he had heard the sound.

**-**

Kurama continued to guess the various foods Kuwabara ate, nailing it in less than three shots. It was an endless game of 'Ten Questions'.

**-**

Hiei flitted through the trees, ringing the bells. Kurama stayed where he was, listening to the ringing and inclining his head every time it rang out. Eventually, he was able to track Hiei's movement.

Hiei smirked.

It was time to get the big guns out.

**-**

Now using all of the senses he was mastering, Kurama jumped after Hiei, darting through the trees. He got faster and faster each time. When Hiei would suddenly change directions, Kurama had a bit of trouble stopping and listening, but Hiei figured he'd pick up. While Kurama ran, he constantly held onto the branches or trunks of trees; he listened to the sounds of the branches creaking and the leaves falling, listened to the pitter patter of Hiei's feet, and, eventually, began to judge distances between himself and Hiei through the bell; He eventually got the hang of tasting the air around him for Hiei's spiritual signal; and got used to Hiei's scent.

**-**

Bells forgotten, it was real training time. Hiei taught Kurama how to masterfully track a person's spiritual energy and how to attempt to get a mental picture of their whereabouts, while using it.

They dashed through the trees, Hiei drawing his sword, and Kurama using the plantlife around him to come to his aid. He conjured his rosewhip and waited in the trees for Hiei.

A rustle of leaves.

_'He's over there,'_ he thought, not inclining his head. If he knew Hiei, the little fire demon was watching HIS everymove. If he gave any inclination that he knew where Hiei was, he'd change his position and attack from another angle.

_'His scent,'_ his mind whispered. It was a pungent aroma, of dry firewood, even the occasional crackle of flames. He jumped out of the tree.

_Shing . . ._

_'Hiei's sword,'_ he thought, _'He's close!'_ He dodged out of the way just at Hiei's metal katana blade sliced through the branch he was standing on. The rustle of his cloak against his body . . . Right next to him! Kurama swung his whip, the tip just wrapping around Hiei's sword, which he'd brought up to block the attack. Hiei smirked, Kurama concentrated.

Kurama's whip branched off, surrounding the fire demon, but he jumped away in time. The tips of the whip would have skewered him.

"Kurama, this is not a real fight. Don't lose yourself!" he called. Kurama looked in Hiei's direction.

"Sorry, Hiei. Want your sword back?" the fox taunted.

"Pfft! Keep it!" Hiei said. He jumped down, losing his cloak, and raised his fist. Red and black flames surrounded his fist and he punched.

_'Punch of the Dark Flame!'_ Kurama thought, and smirked. He summoned a plant; a demonic tree with tough bark that wouldn't burn. Hiei's attack bounced off like rubber against concrete.

"A fire-resistant plant," Hiei smirked. "A good defense when you go up against Keisuke."

"Thank you." Kurama said.

The training continued for those three days. By then, Kurama was sure.

He was ready.

He would take down Keisuke.

He would take back his friends and family.

He would win.

**So, whatcha think? Thanks for all of you who're reviewing! Sorry it took so long to get this up. I might take a vacation, though. The ending won't be long. Expect it in around 4 or 5 more chapters. Who knows? Maybe less.**

**Review!**


End file.
